


I'm Alive...

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, Gen, Humor, Native American Cecil, Native American Character(s), POCecil, Slice of Life, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the shadow of the forest though she may be old and worn<br/>They will stare unbelieving<br/>At the last unicorn</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Alive...

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" he asked, barely a whisper.

Slowly Carlos nodded his head and Cecil breathed out a sigh of relief, smiling faintly as he looked at the other. “Good, because the last time I tried to report seeing this I was put through three consecutive re-education sessions,” he whispered. “I don’t think I’d be able to go through that again,” he confessed.

Carlos was too focused on the creature before them to be properly troubled by the idea of Cecil’s constant re-education. He took a small step forward, stopped from going any further when Cecil grabbed the hem of his lab coat in warning. “I cannot believe I’m seeing this…” he whispered.

“I know right? I thought they lived further north!”

“Cecil, scientifically speaking unicorns shouldn’t exist. Just like horses and certain breeds of goats,” Carlos reminded him.

“Well…then what is that looking at us right now?” Cecil asked, gesturing to the cloven hooved and horned creature that was currently staring at them now, tensed and ready to flee if they moved any closer.

“…A unicorn,” Carlos relented.

“Maybe science doesn’t know everything?” Cecil offered.

Carlos snorted at that. “This is probably just a new kind of science that hasn’t been discovered yet,” he insisted.

“Oh I’m sure that must be it,” Cecil agreed with a nod of his head. He looked at the unicorn with a little more fondness now, feeling much safer now that he knew that the unicorn was most likely some kind of unknown science.

“Actually I’m Antiscience,” the unicorn announced, looking at the pair.

“Alright I’m less impressed with this thing’s existence,” Carlos growled.

Cecil nodded his head. “Agreed.”


End file.
